For environmental and finish quality reasons, plural component paints and other materials have become increasing popular in recent years. Various manufacturers produce equipment for metering and mixing the plural components for application to various substrates. More particularly the waterborne materials have presented a particular problem in terms of mixing and blending the materials. While devices such as Graco's PRECISIONMIX® plural component equipment have received a great deal of acceptance in the industry for mixing such materials, some have proven stubborn in achieving the final mix. A jet dispersion device produced by Bayer has proven capable of mixing such materials but is somewhat complicated and relatively difficult to flush.